Project Summary?Mass Spectrometry Shared Resource The purpose of the Mass Spectrometry Shared Resource (MSSR) is to provide the Mays Cancer Center (MCC) members and University of Texas Health San Antonio (UT Health SA) investigators with comprehensive, state- of-the-art support for characterization and quantification of proteins, metabolites and other biomedically important molecules using mass spectrometry. The MSSR has been a Cancer Center Shared Resource since 1998 and is housed in 1,034 sq. ft. of space in two laboratories on the Long (main) campus of the UT Health SA. The MSSR is jointly managed by the UT Health SA and the MCC. Proteomics is the main focus of the MSSR, providing a wide range of services that include molecular mass determination, protein identification and relative quantification, and identification/localization of sites of protein modification. The scope of its service has expanded significantly over the years with the acquisition of new equipment supported by numerous NIH Instrumentation grants and by funds from the UT System. The Shared Resource also offers consultation at all stages of an investigation as well as training to MCC investigators. The MSSR has been directed by Susan T. Weintraub, Ph.D., since 1998. Dr. Weintraub has extensive experience in utilizing mass spectrometry for innovative research and served in several national leadership roles including President of the American Society for Mass Spectrometry. The MSSR team has exceptional expertise in the use of mass spectrometry to solve important cancer-related questions. During the last funding period, the MSSR serviced 31 peer-review funded MCC members. Its annual usage by peer-review funded MCC members averaged 27%.